Heartbeatix Club Episode 18
Marina For President '''is the eighteenth episode of the Heartbeatix Club series. This episode focuses on Marina elected for Class President. Plot "May I have your attention please?" The vice principal gathered all of the students from each classes into the gymnasium for an announcement of who will become the next class president. "As you may know, each year we are to vote for the next class president in Cordelia High. Last year, we had popular presidents such as Catherin Armstrong, and the year before her, Jackson Andrews." "I didn't know Catherin was a class president." Madison whispered "People liked her because of how serious and highly organized she was." Marina replied "Other students say she's pretty scary if someone disobeys a task she gives them." Aimee whispered "This year, we are proud to announce the four candidates for the next Class President - Christopher Goodwin, Stephanie Blake, Alex Becker, and Marina Robbins. Congratulations to the most voted candidates!" "Me?" Marina said "Make sure to cast your votes over the next week for the elected candidates. The winner will lead a big charity event by a surprise guest. You are dismissed." '''Opening Song "I can't believe that I was nominated to be class president." Marina was still astounded by the fact students chose her to be taking on this status in the whole school, "I mean I know i've volunteered for a lot of school activities, but I didn't think I would actually be a chosen candidate." "It's because you're such a hard worker." Aimee spoke, "You've always strive for straight As, not missing a single minute of studying and always have your head in the books." "What is a class president?" Tune asked "It's when a student is elected to be a temporary leader of the school, and taking responsibility in organizing school activities and events." Aimee explained, "Something that I don't want to be a part of because, y'know." "Because you're afraid you'll mess something up by your hastiness?" Tune adds "Is it because you don't like hard work?" Nini adds "Ha ha, very funny!" Aimee pouted, "And maybe you're half right." "If you do win the election, what will be the first thing you'll do?" Madison asked "I'm not really sure, this was unexpected. But, I'll try to make a good impression. Aww, just the thought about trying to impress the whole student body is making me nervous." Marina explained "Try doing like you've always been doing, only a little bit differently." Aimee suggested "Imagine the whole school as your kingdom," Madison explained, "Everyone is depending on you, you have to do what is right for your people, help them, set up the rules and make sure everyone follows it. Make sure to be strict about it! But not too strict, being too strict means you're limiting them, which leads to a bad impression!" "Oookay, come back, Madison." Aimee waved "Sorry, I'm used to being around my father too much." Madison blushed "Are you going to continue running for president?" Nini asked "I have to, and besides this school could use some improvement like learning the importance of education, helping other people, along with a list of ideas." Marina answered "See? Now there's a start." Aimee spoke, "All we have to do is encourage people to vote!" "Aim, we don't have to do anything big for students to vote for me. I appreciate it but just a few flyers would be fine." Just then, a trio of cheerleaders stopped in the middle of the hallway cheering for the person they wanted to vote for. "Give me an A!" The first cheered "A!" The other two yelled "Give me an L!" "L!" "Give me an E!" "E!" "Give me an X!" "X!" "What does that spell?" "ALEX!!" "Vote for Alex! Whooo!!!" "Okay, maybe you could add a few things." Marina suggested TBA Characters Heartbeatix Members * Aimee * Marina * Christina * Madison Allies * Caridad Mascots * Lulu * Nini * Clover * Tune Downbeat Army TBA Minor Characters * Catherin * TBA * TBA Quotes * (Rough Draft) Marina: "But, I'll try to make a good impression." * (Rough Draft) Marina: "I don't even know what to do, let alone being the school's leader." Trivia Category:Heartbeatix Club Category:Episodes Category:AnimeQueen97